After the End
by Veropp
Summary: Harry James Potter has defeated the Darkest Wizard of the century. However, the only thing we know of his life is around 20 years later. What happened in between then?  true to personalities of the original characters!
1. Savvy Wizards and Angry Witches

Author's Note:

Hey guys. People probably don't remember me around here, but I used to write Percy Jackson fanfics. ;3 Now I'm trying out the lovely Harry Potter series because it is lovely. Enjoy This is a continuation of life after the 7th book.

Chapter 1: Savvy Wizards and Angry Witches

"To Harry James Potter! The savviest wizard that ever lived!" A cup of butter beer shot in the air, followed by a chorus of other cups and cheers.

Harry grinned at his friends, laughing. A thrilled Ginny gave him a kiss while a Molly Weasley gave her a small, wry smile. It was a six months after the battle at Hogwarts. No one had quite forgotten the loss of Fred, especially George, who barely had a smile, but Arthur had decided that the time for a celebration was at hand. How could Voldemort be dead and the wizarding world not celebrate?

"I think that all of us are the savviest wizards that ever lived," Ginny smiled. "Look what we did to this place."

The Burrow Junior as Ginny liked to call it was being restored at a rather fast pace.

"Yes, dear, but it's not even close to being finished." Molly sighed.

"Ah, Molly, it's better than nothing, yes?" Arthur smiled at her gently, giving her shoulder a pat.

"Honestly," George muttered. "It's fine, mum." He stood up, walking out of the dining room.

Hermione's eyes followed him, as did Ron's.

"He hasn't been the same," Molly murmured, her eyes tearing up. Her children had been the most important thing in her life. "Hasn't been the same,"

"Molly"- Arthur began, but the woman had left also, like her son.

"…" Hermione gave a sigh. "Well…on that note," She pushed her butter beer away.

Ron gave her a grimace, pushing his hand slyly next to hers. Hermione blushed, but she put her hand on his, holding on to his fingers.

"We should go somewhere," Ginny said suddenly.

"Where, Ginny?" Harry furrowed his brows. "Everything is being reconstructed still."

"I know, I know. I'm talking about out there, in the Muggle world," She looked at Harry. "You and Hermione know places, right?"

"Well, yes," Harry nodded. "I'm sure Hermione knows more than me, though." Harry wasn't exactly the savviest when it came to entertainment places.

Hermione leaned in closer, her face turning solemn. "Do you think it's proper to go anywhere right now?"

"Well, why not?" Ron asked her with a confused look.

Ginny nodded. "I don't think Fred would have wanted us to…you know. Stay cooped up."

Harry sighed and looked at his friends. Hermione tried to look to him for support, but he gave her his classic "You know what to do more than me" face.

"I just…what will your mother say, Ginny, if we go out like nothing happened?" Hermione murmured. "I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Well I'm not staying here." Ginny stood up, suddenly angry. "I'm going _somewhere_ tomorrow. And either you all join me or you don't." She walked away from the table.

"Blimey, Hermione." Ron muttered. "She's just as mad as you are,"

Hermione gave Ron a glare and let go of his hand. Harry sighed and raced after Ginny.

"Ginny, wait!"

-x-

{HxG}

"Ginny, stop," Harry pulled his girlfriend's arm, sighing. "Hermione didn't mean to keep you caged or anything,"

"It's so aggravating when people don't understand that…" Ginny muttered, shaking her head rather furiously. "You understand, don't you Harry? You understand that I don't want to be reminded that my brother was murdered every second of every day?"

Having lost many people throughout his young life, he understood perfectly well. "Of course I do." He put his hands on her shoulders, giving her a weak smile. "Ginny, if no one understands…"

Ginny gave him a small smile. She put her hands on his chest, her fingers curling a little. "Yeah, I know," she said. "You understand."

"Yeah," Harry muttered simply. The air was getting hotter, Ginny was getting even more beautiful and…

-x-

{RxH}

"Well what do you want us to do Hermione, sit here and mope?" Ron huffed. "I think Ginny has a right to get mad!"

"Of course you think she has a right to get mad, she's your sister!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you didn't stand by her, it would be a family crisis."

"Hey, that's not true!" Ron glared at Hermione. "I tell her when I don't like something,"

Hermione set her towel down, her face growing red. "Ronald Weasley, you are the most spineless, most annoying, most"-

Ron put a hand over her mouth and gave her a look. "Hermione. You're less attractive when you scream."

She tore his hand off. Instead of inhaling and screaming again, she just quieted down. Her eyes narrowed and she nodded. "Fine, Ron. Fine,"

She walked out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs. Of course, Harry and Ginny were in the way. Ginny pulled back from Harry, giving Hermione an unsure look.

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry before nodding. "I don't know what it's like…" she admitted. "If you want to go somewhere tomorrow, I suppose it's alright."

Ginny smiled widely. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Hermione said, continuing her walk up.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Ron came into view. Ron waited until Hermione had disappeared.

"Hermione called me a spineless, annoying"-

"Oh, Ron," Ginny and Harry sighed.

-x-

Author's Note:

Hope you guys liked it! A couple of reviews to tell me if I should continue? The double date would be the next chapter.


	2. Coffee Catastrophes

Hello, everyone! :} I got no reviews, but I like writing this fanfic so…I'll just keep doing it until someone reviews. 8D Thankies. –bowbow- I understand this has been done a bajillion times.

Ch.2 Coffee Catastrophes

"OI! HURRY IT UP!" Ronald yelled. Harry gave his friend a look, sighing.

"Ron…" he put a hand on his friend's shoulders. "I think that"-

"No need to yell, Ronald," Hermione's voice snapped as she came down the stairs. Ron blinked at her, just taking her dress in.

"What?" Hermione sighed. "It's not like you haven't seen me in a dress before."

"Yes, Hermione but…" Ron looked at where the dress was. "It's past your knees. _Really _past your knees."

"So? It's proper." Hermione scoffed, walking up to the door.

Harry bit back a laugh, covering his mouth. Ron gave him a disgusted look and crossed his arms. "Bloody hell. When I finally get her, she becomes a loon," he muttered.

"I'm done, "Ginny called, jumping down the stairs. "I told Hermione to change. She insisted."

"Why didn't you insist harder?" Ron demanded from his sister, grabbing her arm.

"Ron!" Ginny snatched her arm away. Harry watched the pair, smiling. "Excuse you. Let's go, Harry." She took her boyfriend's hand, leading them towards the door.

Hermione sighed, following them. "It's about time," she muttered, leaving also. Ron glared at the back of her head and sighed, looking sad. Just his luck.

"Hermione, wait!" He caught up to her. Might as well make it a good date if he could.

Harry looked at them. "So." He smiled. "Where do you think we should take them, Hermione?"

"…" Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, there's a quaint coffee shop next to where my parents work. And there's a small bazaar next to that."

Ron cocked his head. "Next to a coffee shop?" He asked incredulously. "What if something got loose?"

"Like what, Ronald, a dragon?" Hermione chuckled.

Ron wasn't laughing.

"Ron. They're muggles. The closest things they have to dragons are lizards." Harry clarified.

"...the tiny lot?"

"Of course."

"Ah."

"Someone didn't pay attention to Muggle Studies." Ginny coughed quietly, smiling.

"Shove it." Ron huffed.

-x-

"This is nice, Harry," Ginny smiled, looking around the small store. The coffee shop Hermione had sent them to was indeed nice; small, reserved, ancient, and it smelled like genuinely brewed coffee.

"Well…" Harry flushed a little. "It was Hermione's idea."

"Yeah, but it was your idea to sit at different tables." Ginny grinned, glancing over at her brother.

Hermione and Ron were in an animated conversation about something, but Hermione's face was slowly changing into one of annoyance.

Harry turned his head back to Ginny. "I know this was supposed to be a double date, but…"

"Hermione feels that we've been disrespecting Fred's death and is therefore not being a good sport about anything." Ginny finished, leaning back. "Yes, Harry, I know."

"Ginny," Harry said softly. "I wasn't going to say that,"

"But it's the truth," the girl retorted. She sighed, shaking her head. "So tell me. What are you going to do?"

"About what?" Harry asked her, a little puzzled.

"Your 7th year at Hogwarts. You don't expect me to believe that all of that running around after Voldemort was hardly your qualification for N.E.W.T." She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Ah, Ginny," Harry huffed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Come back to Hogwarts. Of course, I mean after it's rebuilt," she leaned forward.

Harry gave her a tender smile and intertwined their fingers. "I'll always be at Hogwarts. It's my home. But I don't know, Gin. I mean, if I can get away with not going back for a 7th year…I would."

"Of course you would. You and my brother would dive into a flying car and go somewhere far, far away to avoid taking any N.E.W.T.," Ginny smiled. Harry chuckled.

"Flying car. Never heard that one before," He shook his head. The squirt still remembered. Of course, she was no longer a child to Harry. She was a beautiful woman, someone he was very attracted to the longer he knew her more.

"Ginny," Harry leaned in closer.

Ginny did the same, cocking a brow.

Harry planted a kiss on her lips and she didn't pull away.

-x-

"No, Ron. A rubber duck floats in the water," Hermione was close to tears of frustration.

"Why the hell would they make it a duck!" Ron asked.

"Because it's supposed to be cute!" Hermione sighed. "We are not going to have this discussion, Ronald Weasley. I refuse."

"Okay, fine, Hermione, DON'T tell me the exact function of a rubber duck." Ron muttered. "I'm sure Dad will be ecstatic to hear that after all of these years, we still don't know its real purpose."

"Oh bloody hell, Ron; it's_ supposed to entertain children!"_ Hermione threw up her hands.

"Supposed to." Ron muttered, leaning back and taking a sip of his drink. He sighed and looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked back at him. She leaned back also, crossing her arms. "Must you always argue with me, Ron?" She said softly.

Ron's eyes widened a little. "Me? I'm the one who starts arguing?"

Hermione bit her tongue down to refrain from a comeback. She just sighed and waited for Ron to realize his action.

"Oh…no! That's not how it always happens!" Ron snapped. He was about to continue before he sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hermione. This isn't going to work if we don't work together," He glanced up at her.

To his surprise, she had a small smile. Hermione nodded. "You're right," she smiled gently again, holding out her hand. "Start over?"

Ron looked confused for a moment, and he slowly held out his hand, giving hers a firm shake.

"Ah, Hermione," he complained. "I don't want to start ALL over again," he muttered. "Can we skip the holding hands part and get to the snogging?"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"I didn't think so," He sighed, looking disappointed. Hermione was pink and furious, once more.

"What do you think I am!" She stood up. "Just because…It was once! And…ugh." She grabbed her purse and stormed towards the door.

"HERMIONE!" Ron let his head fall back. "UGH."

Harry and Ginny looked over, interrupted.

"Well," Ginny shrugged. "Go after her,"

Ron gave them a glare and pushed his chair back, running after Hermione indeed.

-x-

After Ron had successfully retrieved a furious Hermione and Harry and Ginny had a cup of coffee, the four found themselves walking through the streets of the country instead of heading for the Bazaar.

"I don't even want to come near muggle items," Ron huffed, actually holding Hermione's hand. Hermione gave him a glare and frowned. "And why not?" she asked.

"Because," Ron looked at her and smiled a little. "I'd have too many questions and you have too little patience,"

Hermione shook her head and pursed her lips, fighting back a smile. "Maybe if your questions weren't so stupid…"

"My questions are not stupid!"

"Oh hush up, the both of you," Ginny turned and gave them a look. Harry shook his head.

"Gin," he said. "I've known them way too long. Hushing up isn't in our dictionary,"

"Unless we're out saving the world," Hermione grinned.

"Or helping you become one of the savviest wizards of all time," Ron added.

"Or being the Knight," Hermione smiled to Ron.

"Or being petrified while hunting down information on a basilisk," Ron smiled back.

"Or getting dragged by an animagus,"

"Or giving Harry a hint about dragons."

"Or"-

"Okay!" Ginny put her hands over her ears. "Goodness,"

"See?" Harry smiled, slipping an arm around Hermione's shoulder while still holding Ginny's hand. "You two _can_ see the good in each other."

"We always could," Ron shrugged. "Fighting is just more exciting to me,"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"It's true," He smiled to her.

"Harry," Ginny said suddenly.

Harry looked up at her. "What is it, Gin…ny."

A boy about their age was in front of them, holding his side. He was gasping for air, white blonde locks of hair falling against his dirt stained face.

"Harry!" Ron pointed. A man in a cloak and a mask came out of the shadows, pointing to the boy.

"STUPIFY!" Harry thought fast, aiming his wand at the man. The curse hit the man in the shoulder and he fell back, frozen.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all dashed to the side of the boy.

Ron was the first to recognize him. "_YOU?" _he sneered, pulling out his wand. "I should just cut off your neck here you filthy git." He glared.

"N-No…please…Weasley, lower your…wand," the boy coughed, his head hitting the floor. He was out cold.

Harry looked at Hermione who looked shocked and at loss for any command.

He glanced at Ginny and she had the same look. He stared at the boy for a moment longer. "Now I don't like this any better than all of you but…we have to take Draco with us." Harry stood up.


End file.
